Chaotic: Iron Legion
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: After the defeat of Vitog and the funeral of Tangath Toborn, both humans and tribes slowly begin to accept the fate Tangath Toborn chosen. That was weeks ago. Now some new people are coming to Chaotic with mixed intentions. Would this cause a re-imagining of the M'arillain Invasion or a permanent strain between humans and the tribes. Whatever it is, it will change history.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic.**

* * *

Two weeks. Two long weeks since Tangath Toborn gave everything he had to save Perim not just once, but twice. Using Symphony of Stasis and becoming a spirit to face a foe that can't be harmed by normal means, he was a real hero. Every tribe that challenged each other over supremacy or peace, laments a loss for a great warrior with bravery, perhaps even a friend that they never have.

But it wasn't just the tribes in Perim that mourn. Chaotic players, mostly those that use Overworlders, use him in many chaotic battles. Within the first week, over 70 battles were victorious with players that used Tangath Toborn for their chaotic matches.

Those weeks have past and every person accepted that Tangath Toborn may never return. Everyone is ready to move with or without that creature.

* * *

It was a typical day for every chaotic player. People having a good time, battles being produced on every screen, and players were busy wanting to trade for some rare cards. However, a player was watching one match in particular.

A girl with blond hair and teal eyes. She wears a black t-shirt over a white top and red jeans, along with slippers and a clip on her right side of her shoulder-length hair. A ringtone got her attention as she grabbed her scanner as a face appeared.

"Hey Peyton," Sarah spoke, "How's that scan quest you and Kaz had in the Underworld?"

"Oh not much Sar-bear," Peyton said smiling like a fool, "We were just about to get this awesome new battle gear, courtesy of H'earring himself. How's Major T doing in his match against Sanjay?"

"Not much, those two are down to just one creature. So far Tom has the upper hand, but Sanjay has trick up his sleeve as Raznus," Sarah explained the battle happening, "It won't be long before the battle is over."

"Okay, give us the deets when we get back, he's going to get pretty jealous that he missed this scan," Peyton said.

"Peyton look out!" Kaz warned him outside of Sarah's scanner.

"Whoa!" Peyton yelled ducking from a fireball, "Anyways see you and Major T later!"

Sarah merely chuckled as her scanner's screen went back to black. The boys will never change. She continued to watch without a single delay as she saw Raznus get wrapped up by a vine snare attack. Tom's creature is Najarin and had it equipped with a cyclance. Sanjay then used a mugic called Song of Symmetry, blowing away some of Tom's energy and gaining back energy. Sarah watched as her friend Tom used delirium to confuse his opponent and blast the ceiling, using the debris to confirm his victory.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I am?" a male voice asked her.

Sarah turned to see who said that and found out. A male almost taller than Tom with shaggy gray hair and purple eyes. He wore a stylish black vest over a purple shirt, gray joggers and black converse shoes.

"Let me guess, you got a weird password and all of a sudden you're teleported here," Sarah said deadpanned.

"Pretty much it," the guy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well sad for my friends not to greet you, but you'll have to deal with just me," Sarah said then offering her hand, "Name's Sarah."

"Percival," the man politely said accepting her hand.

"You see when you get that code, you can transport yourself here and play alongside other Chaotic players. Even go to Perim to get some rare scans of creatures and many more," Sarah said getting to the point.

"Oh, I always wondered about that. There was even a time I heard it from a red-haired classmate of mine bragging about Chaotic," Percival said.

"Let me guess. Spiky red hair, glasses, and a fascination of Chaor," Sarah guessed as Percival nodded, "That's probably Kaz."

"Thanks. Next time I see him, I'll tell him I believe him now," Percival said promising himself.

"I'm pretty if he's here, he'd jump with joy. Need a way to go to the Beta Drome," Sarah offered.

"I would be delighted if you did," Percival said with kindness as she led him out.

"Hey Sarah!" a voice called out as the two look.

Running toward them is one of Sarah's friends. A teenager who has black hair and blue eyes. His skin being a bit more tanned. He wears a grey t-shirt with a target symbol on it, blue jeans, and trainers. An Overworld player, Tom Majors or screenname MajorTom.

"Has Peyton and Kaz come back?" Tom asked before spotting a guy he never met, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Percival Tom," Sarah introduced her friend, "And Percival, this is one of my friends, Tom. I was just about to give him a tour to the Hotekk Drome, he's a new guy."

"New guy huh? Mind if I join you guys," Tom asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Percival said with a silent agreement from Sarah.

The three began making their way to the Beta Drome with Tom and Sarah already giving Percival the basics of playing this version of Chaotic.

"So instead of playing cards, we can become the creatures we choose," Percival asked.

"Yup. It's freaky at first, but it will be awesome. I mean I turned into Maxxor and it felt great," Tom spoke happily.

"Was it the same time you wore that polka-dot underwear to Perim," Sarah prodded making Tom blush at the memory.

"Y-You were in your underwear," Percival asked stifling a laugh at the flustered player.

"It wasn't my idea! I was caught completely off-guard. I didn't mean to," Tom said stilling blushing as he turned his head away, while the two tried to contain their laughter.

"Anyway, we're here," Sarah said pointing to the building with two hoods and blue squares, "Good luck on your first match!"

"Thanks, though I think I can manage without it," Percival said as he waved at his newfound friends goodbye for now.

" _Quite the good people,"_ Percival thought as he then looked to see a person waiting on the other side.

A teenager with red hair and red-brown eyes. He wears an orange shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes. All while having a weird stern on his face.

"So you're the new guy," his opponent questioned.

"Correct, may I have the name of my opponent," Percival said keeping his calm and polite tone.

"It's HotShot," he continued with a deadpanned voice.

* * *

Back at the Port Court, two male players ported in without some panting. The first had spikey red hair, brown eyes with round pink-tinted glasses, a green shirt and a yellow waistcoat. The second had brown shaggy hair, green eyes, a yellow T-shirt, and a green and gray jacket. Although, the second was more width than some players in Chaotic. The two are Kaz, or KidChaor, and Peyton well known as the Peytonic Master.

"That was way too close my buddy," Peyton said with a scanner in his hand, "We almost got barbecued when we went to Ulmar's castle."

"Yeah, but thankfully we got some new battle gear to try out," Kaz said as the two look to see Tom and Sarah sitting down looking at one of the starting matches.

"Hey Major T," Peyton called out getting their attention, "You should've come with us. We got some gnarly battle gear scans."

"Yup, I wished Sarah and I would join you guys, but with the match under way and Sarah choosing to stay," Tom sheepishly said rubbing the back of his hair.

"No problem dude, we understand the situation," Peyton said clicking his hands at the Overworld player, "So, what match you guys watching this time?"

"Long story short guys, we just met the new guy and he asked us the common questions every newbie would say. And his name is Percival," Sarah said giving the gist.

"So who's this guy fighting on the first day of Chaotic," Kaz asked curiously.

"How about you see for yourself," Tom said looking back at the screen.

The two did and saw it with open eyes. The new guy was almost taller than Tom with shaggy gray hair and purple eyes. All while wearing a stylish black vest over a purple shirt, gray joggers and black converse shoes. However the newbie's first opponent is…

"No way. HotShot is battling him," Kaz said in disbelief as the new guy is facing off one of the most skilled players in Chaotic already.

"This is going to be interesting. I wonder how the new guy will deal with him of all people. But first," Peyton said sitting down and waving over a floating robot, "I'll have a pizza please."

"You got it," the robot monotonously said retrieving the player's order.

"Now let's see what this guy has," Kaz said now watching the match with curiosity.

* * *

The two players began setting the cards via the holo-screen as they prepared their cards.

"I hope you don't disappoint me new guy, otherwise this will be a simple victory," HotShot warned him.

"So do I HotShot," Percival said finishing up the last touches.

"Players, lock your decks," the computer said in a deep voice.

The two nodded as they pressed the top button of their scanners. The holographic screen then showed the creatures staring down at a one-on-one match.

"An Underworld player huh? I've battled with a lot of Underworld players," HotShot commented on the creature Percival.

"Is that so," Percival questioned with a raised eyebrow, "This'll be interesting."

"Rajah Gandora, since this is your first drome match, you will attack first. Activate the location randomizer please," the computer spoke out from the top.

Percival gently touched the spinner function as it cycled through his chosen location cards. He eyed every one of them with a keen eye before the randomizer stopped, revealing the location to both players.

"The first location… Underworld Colosseum. Choose your attacking creature please," the computer announced.

"Very well… Bladez attacks Heptadd," Percival declared touching his creature.

The screens on both sides faded away as Percival's body begins to shift. He now became a green fiendish warrior. He had a mismatch of armor, more on his left side with a spiky shoulder piece and two pointed kneecaps. His elongated toes were out and looked like claws. He held a curved blade on his left and a thorny shield on his right. With a ponytail dreadlock, he had a wicked head piece with five red eyes.

HotShot already transformed into his creature's form. It had a purplish body, with a green head, long, spiky red hair, a reddish eye and light blue eye, and has very sharp teeth. He also wears golden leg and wrist armor, a crown seated atop his head.

"Whoa," Percival said looking at himself and rolling his altered shoulders, "This could be getting used to, but this is amazing."

"Get used to it newbie. Because it won't be long before you're nothing but code," HotShot spoke with Heptadd's voice.

"Then let's get Chaotic," Percival declared.

* * *

Percival, now as Bladez, appeared out on what looks like where the announcer stands and looks around. He saw a massive hellish colosseum with multiple seats, it even looked similar to that of the Roman colosseums back at Earth. The battle grounds have large cracks and marks that showed the battles waged here and areas where magma can easily be seen.

"Either I'm losing my mind or have I ventured in every gamer's dream," Bladez said looking around, "Now, where are you HotShot?"

Bladez now sees his opponent, Heptadd, all the way to the entrance. Already he could find him staring him down with narrowed eyes. Taking action, Bladez jumped from his position and landed on one knee. The red eyes shined on Bladez as he pointed his sword at Heptadd.

"Alright HotShot. I'm ready for anything you can throw at me," Bladez announced.

"Anything," Heptadd questioned.

"Yeah, Spirit Gust," Bladez announced as a ghostly version of himself attacked Heptadd.

Heptadd began moving to evade the attack, but then he saw the ghost begin to come life as it collided at him, shooting directly at the walls of the colosseum.

"Whoa, I never seen a Spirit Gust attack be that powerful," Tom commented on the attack, seeing how it made Heptadd lose 20 Energy.

"That might be Bladez's special ability," Kaz explained, "Whenever he attacks that usually deal no damage, all the damage is increased by a whopping 15."

"Well that's one way to blow HotShot away," Peyton said eating his second slice of pizza.

"Not bad newbie," Heptadd said, "But let's see you handle some battle gear!"

Heptadd jumped up before something materializing under him. A bipedal walking monstrosity with two cannons on the sides. Heptadd landed directly on top and began using the device. Two fiery projectiles spewed directly at Bladez. But he just stood there prepping himself against the bombardment. Bladez then held his shield up tanking the damage as he then threw the fire away. He felt some damage, but he looked at his enemy head on with a loss of ten energy.

"How about I don't have to," Bladez questioned, "Flame Breach!"

Bladez slashed his sword as it barreled down at Heptadd who felt the heat as it threw him and the Vile Driver off the ground depleting all but 5 of his energy.

"I won't let some new guy finish me off this fast," Heptadd promised, "Song of Resurgence!"

Bladez heard a weird song from nowhere as he now saw a blue light shining at Heptadd. The creature grinned as his energy was up at 25.

"Try this on for size! Flame Ram!" Heptadd said as he fired from the Vile Driver.

The flames transformed into a large ram head as it rammed directly at Bladez. But Bladez took it like warrior, stabbing his sword to the ground and using his only defense to block the attack. That attack reduced his energy to 15.

"You should've chosen a better creature than that Underworlder newbie. And you should've chosen one that can even cast a mugic," Heptadd lectured moving his Vile Driver forward.

"You know what? You're right, I should've," Bladez said lifting his sword up, "But not everything can be based on all that now can it?!"

Bladez then brought forth a small iron grenade as he pulled the pin. Energy from the battle gear began to surge as Bladez grinned, showing his teeth at Heptadd.

"Tell me this HotShot, who's braver? You or me?" Bladez roared as he held his unstable battle gear.

Bladez then threw his sword at the space on one of Heptadd's Vile Driver legs, making it unable to move as he tried to make it work.

"Charge of the Brave!" Bladez said lunging toward.

Before he could reach Heptadd, two large hearts that resembled a creature's courage appeared in front of him. Bladez ruthlessly plunged through the two as they propelled him faster at Heptadd who, was using Ectospasm at Bladez. Bladez laughed as he collided on Heptadd, creating a large cracking noise from Heptadd as he flew off his battle gear.

"…You got guts kid, I'll tell you that," Heptadd said standing up as his hands were on fire, "But guts won't help you on your match against me."

"I know," Bladez said before pointing at Heptadd, "Boom."

Heptadd felt some energy on his head. He looked up and saw the battle gear already at critical mass. He made a loud yell at Bladez, trying to attack him with little time left. But Bladez merely smiled as he crossed his arms and watch his battle gear explode, coding the very enemy in front of him.

The two were now back at the drome with HotShot back in his original form and Percival still having the same pose as Bladez.

"The winner… Rajah Gandora," their announcer said.

Percival changed back to his old self, making him check his entire form for anything anonymous.

"Hey Gandora," HotShot spoke to Percival who stopped to look at him.

The two were close at each other's space. HotShot gave an intimidating stance, while Percival stood calm, assertive, and stared deep at HotShot on the eyes.

"…Not bad for a new guy," HotShot said, "Enjoy your victory while it lasts, because I will demand a rematch."

"Good, I could always use some powerful rivals. I think I'm gonna like it here a lot," Percival said with a smile as the two now leave the Hotekk Drome.

* * *

Percival, now in his lonesome, went back to the Port Court and found the two people he first me. Along with two more unique individuals.

"Hey Tom, Sarah," Percival said to them, "Just won my first match."

"I know, we all saw you score a win against HotShot," Sarah said.

"Dude! You are without a doubt one of the gutsiest people I ever seen! You got HotShot sizzling after that," Peyton said.

"…I'm guessing he's one of your friends," Percival said not getting used to the sudden complimentary.

"Yup, that's Peyton and my best friend here, Kaz," Tom introduced.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget," Percival then went to Kaz before saying, "You were right, Chaotic is real."

"Huh?" Kaz said at the abrupt approach.

Sarah looked at the three boys who were a bit stunned by the approach, "Percival here promised to tell you Kaz that you were right. He was there when you prattled on how Chaotic was real."

"Oh," Kaz said before he has a big smile on his face, "Well it's nice to know that there are people like you who can easily admit it."

"No problem, it's just that you over exaggerate your stories in the real world," Percival said grabbing a chair.

"Me?" Kaz pointed to himself.

"Yup, about how you were this great Underworld player and how you are the strongest player in all of Chaotic, along with being the mightiest person to walk through Perim," Percival mentioned.

"Is that so?" Tom said before he, Peyton, and Sarah looked to Kaz, who was sweating bullets.

"Well… not all of it is true," Kaz said loosening his shirt a bit.

"Come on Kaz, you never finished that story where you were facing Ulmar in a giant robot fight," Percival motioned the Underworld player about the topic.

"Well, you should've gotten that code earlier dude. Kaz here was shrieking louder than Van Bloot," Peyton said making Kaz a bit pale, "He made his robot run around like a prancing girl against Ulmar's bigger robot."

"I would… imagine that scenario," Percival said making a small cloud picturing what Peyton told him, "Did you manage to get a scan of the bigger robot?"

"Some of us did, others were trying save me from being crushed," Kaz said remembering that vague memory.

"Oh before I forget, you want to join us in going to Perim? We're supposed to go together to get that new battle gear scan," Tom invited.

"Hmm, sounds fun. I'm in," Percival accepted his invitation.

The five then went to the transporter.

"I should warn you my man. Ulmar was a bit upset that we barged into his place. It got hotter than your match with HotShot," Peyton warned the new guy.

"Oh don't worry about me," Percival assured, "I'm pretty sure if it's like my first match, my first visit will start with a bang."

Tom, Sarah, Kaz, and Peyton ported away first leaving Percival alone. He took a look at his red scanner and snuck a smirk. In his mind, it's going to be a lot of fun before pushing the button, porting away to the world of Perim.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic.**

* * *

The Lava Pond. A bubbling lake of lava surrounded by volcanoes of varying sizes, it is one of the most dangerous locations in the Underworld. Chaotic players and creatures of Perim were victims of this location. One wrong move and you are coded.

Slithering among the stable earth was Pyrithion. A large, blood red, semi-humanoid cobra with sharp spikes protrude from head to tail, two clawed hands, and a yellowed forked tongue.

'My enemy is down to his last creature,' Pyrithion thought looking high and low, 'but on the other hand I just lost my battle gear to gain a mugician. Guess I'll have to lay low for a while.'

Pyrithion slithered through the terrain and a place to hide. However, an attack from behind got him startled as he saw his enemy once more. A muscular gorilla in armor with four arms. He wears two large, golden shoulder pads with a gray chain, a red loin cloth, gold and black braces on his lower legs, and red metal wristbands with golden borders. An Overworld warrior, Illiar.

"I found you Gandora," Illiar roared bringing out his pyro blaster.

"Not likely! Smoke Surge!" Pyrithion countered unleashing a large cloud of smoke from his mouth.

Illiar covered his ape face before he let out a roar strong enough to push the smoke away.

"Guess you forgot that since I have pyro blaster as my battle gear, that attack does absolutely nothing on me!" Illiar lectured, "You may have coded my other creatures, but this'll be the day that I end your winning streak!"

"Oh… not likely. Especially since this match is nothing but child's play," Pyrithion hissed.

Illiar looked around and found Pyrithion nowhere to be seen.

"Woohoo, Percival got this battle in the bag," Peyton said chomping on a Barrath Beyond burrito at the Port Court.

"Yeah, very impressive for a guy who was just here for three days," Kaz said looking at the battle.

"Kaz… are you getting jealous of our new friend?" Tom asked curiously.

"What? No, I'm merely stating on how impressive his matches are," Kaz spoke like it's a matter of fact.

"I dunno Kaz. Ever since word got out that Percival beat HotShot in his first drome match, many players wanted to challenge him. And he hasn't lost a single battle since," Sarah noted, "Not to mention he got four straight victories in a row at the Hotekk Drome."

"Don't forget the fact that he also best SamShady and BattleBoarder! Props for him on how to withstand Hoton's Allmagedon attack without anyone's help," Peyton said sipping a large drink.

"What's the matter Gandora?! Afraid to challenge me head on?" Illiar goaded to the nearly empty Lava Pond.

"Why do I need to fight you, when you can be your own demise," Pyrithion questioned not revealing himself, "Song of Treachery!"

Illiar looked up to the sky as various rays struck him to his knees. His two held his head as he felt a big migraine.

"That mugic just reduced all your courage, power, speed, and wisdom by 15! And thanks to my special ability, your courage and wisdom are down by an extra 10!" Pyrithion hissed, "Ember Whip!"

Illiar felt something wrap his legs and arms together as he flew to the air screaming. Pyrithion, now showing himself from the rocks, held the whips in his hands throwing Illiar on the lava and at the stalactites hanging from above. Undoing his attack, he watched Illiar trying to climb out of the lava.

"Flame Orb!" Pyrithion unleashed a large fireball at Illiar as it collided directly at him, coding him for good.

* * *

Percival sighed as he walked through the Port Court. He been challenged many times since the second day of Chaotic and they weren't pushovers. That guy with the skateboard, BattleBoarder, that weird Underworld player with the round glasses, SamShady, and now that brute Tank, or Aggro999. He really is being tested here in Chaotic and especially people who are wanting to trash him since he's an Underworld Player.

"Hey Tom, Sarah, Peyton, Kaz," Percival greeted grabbing a seat, "You guys are looking well."

"Yeah, enjoying you wipe the floor with the other players," Peyton raised his cup up, "You have been in a macho winning streak."

"Yeah, but keep this up and it won't be long before I slip up," Percival sighed, "These guys are meant to be veteran players, and yet I managed to outwit them in strategy."

"I don't know Percival, people are suspecting you were holding back in your matches," Tom spoke his word.

"Yeah, they're thinking you have been holding on the rare scans you have in your deck," Kaz said before asking, "Speaking of scans, why didn't you use the new battle gear scan we manage to go on your first day in Perim?"

"You mean the Metabolic Overloader? Believe me I would," Percival said, "But let's just say I rather use it in the Beta Drome to test it. Better than using it on experienced players."

"That's… awkwardly right," Kaz said as he and his friends used the new scans on their opponents.

"Well I'm going to Perim for a while," Percival announced while sighing, "All these constant matches are tiring me."

"Trying to get some shut eye?" Tom asked.

"Yup. I need as much rest as possible. I have a scheduled battle on the Hotekk Drome in twenty minutes," Percival waved goodbye to his friends.

"You know, I can't help but wonder on how he keeps on winning," Sarah said when Percival left to Perim.

"I know. Many of the cards he uses are mostly basic to use. Though it was a surprise to see Geltod in a match," Kaz pointed out on the blue blob Percival used.

Now that Kaz mentioned that gross creature, Tom couldn't help but understand what his friend meant. When he tried being an underworld player, he used some scans that many had used. Though the difference was that he included Takinom in the deck, while his new buddy continued using the common. Percival used Pyrithion, H'earring, Solvis, Zaur, Swassa, Dardemus, and maybe even Agitos. Though the battle gear and mugic continued to change to fit a creature's situation.

"I think I'm going to Perim too guys," Tom told his group.

"What's the problem dude, going to see if Percival went to Kiru City to get some gnarly scans," Peyton guessed.

"Not a bad idea, but I think I'm just going to talk to him," Tom said standing up.

* * *

The River lands, an Overworld territory filled with limitless waters and white stone. Percival was there sitting down on the stone, closing his eyes as he listened to the flowing water. The smell was even clean and the nature here is so peaceful, he could stay here for days on end swimming in these waters. Although, there are dangers on the location as well as the creatures that come by.

"I thought you would be here," Tom's voice was heard from behind him.

"Hello Tom," Percival said not bothering to look, "Have you come to ask about my constant victories?"

"Well… would it be wrong to say no?" Tom asked scratching the back of his head.

"It was bound to be sooner or later. I'm just surprised that you asked me now. You could say that one of my best characteristics is fighting smart," Percival said so calmly.

"Okay, but you did more than that. The way you fought in those matches is like fighting your own personal war," Tom said sitting down next to him, "Whether it was Danians, Mipedians, or even Underworlders, you act like everything is second nature."

"It's how I roll. When I set my ideal deck, every card is vital to being the very keys to success," Percival admitted, "People can try to overwhelm me with strength or damage effects, but all in all it comes down to the person who makes them."

Percival looked to see Tom's confused face and then to his watch. He still has a lot of time left. He brought forth his scanner and began taking out a lot of cards based on the Underworlders.

"I heard you were once an Underworld player. Would you kindly show me how you would assemble your team?" Percival politely asked the Overworld player.

"You sure," Tom asked the odd motion as he saw Percival nod, "Okay, but it'll just be my personal opinion."

Percival gave him the deck as Tom got a good look on the cards. The first creatures he picked out automatically was Zaur, Pyrithion, and Cyrenox. Two with muscle and a commander in the middle.

"Tell me Tom, have you heard of some special quotes from ancient history," Percival asked out of curiosity.

"I hardly recall any of them when I'm doing history at school," Tom spoke putting a Skeletal Steed on top of Cyrenox.

"Then let me quote one for you. Know yourself and know your enemies, you won't fear a hundred battles. Know yourself but not the enemy, you will win victory and suffer a defeat. Know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will lose every battle. In order for me to gain victory, I need to teach myself about the creatures we all play. Information, philosophy and experience can lead to results," Percival said seeing Tom give Zaur a Stone Mail.

"So then you learn about the creatures and how they all work," Tom said trying to put what he said in a simpler manner getting Pyrithion a Whepcrack.

"In a way yes, but I look deeper into the tribe's personal strength and weaknesses," Percival said, "Underworlders, like the ones we play, tend to always be on the attack. To me, anyone who uses Underworlders wants to always be on the offense and obtain a swift victory. Overworlders act more defensively than their rivaled tribe, yet have synergy with one another to show strength together. Danians are formed in numbers, though many they can share a hive mind. Mipedians use trickery and ambush skills similar to the reptiles on Earth. Expect the unexpected is what Peyton told us."

"Believe me I been through many battles like that," Tom said placing Nauthilax behind Zaur, "Although if you have such strategies against each, why don't you use the more powerful cards like Chaor or Maxxor?"

"Honestly, I think of them as a crutch. While powerful, they can be defeated by the most simplest of tactics. Say for an instance you have every rare card in a match against someone. Because you have mightier scans, you think of yourself as a stronger player and it would lead to arrogance and even overconfidence. If there's one thing more dangerous than my tactics, it's underestimating my opponent," Percival looked to the Torrenth Krinth Tom gave to Nauthilax.

"Yeah, I think I have been there before," Tom said admitting with guilt.

"Oh? What happened?" Percival asked, curious of Tom's story.

"I was trying to help out a friend named Reggie and tried to win a location scan from this guy who used Frafdo against my Maxxor. I was beaten badly and I had to give out my Maxxor to him. Since I lost him, I felt weak and been on a losing streak. But it all changed thanks to Codemaster Crellan," Tom spoke his story.

"So the very thing that got you out of your funk was a Codemaster? He must have been some teacher to help you," Percival said.

"Yeah he was. I fought him twice to win in the Crellan Drome and get a location scan where he gets his scans," Tom said placing H'earring above Nauthilax.

When Tom went to get the last creature, he then saw something at the corner of his eyes and plucked it out for the two to see.

"I didn't know you had Nivenna in your deck," Tom said in surprise.

"Let's just say there are some cards I still hold dearly. Nivenna is actually one of the first creatures I have when I played Chaotic," Percival shrugged his shoulders.

"Still with her, you can practically win more matches," Tom said placing her behind the five creatures, "If you use her, she can really help when you are in trouble."

"So you say," Percival said then checking the time, "Look how time flies by. I have to get to my match in the Hotekk Drome."

"It's been that long?" Tom said never noticing the time, "Here, let me pick up the cards for you."

"Thanks Tom," Percival said with appreciation as he got back his cards.

* * *

Percival went to the Hotekk Drome once more to see who his next opponent is. That talk with Tom was nice and he got an insight on how he plays his matches. And due to that he has a set preset in his mind already. But he didn't expect there to be a clone of Tom in front of him. He rubbed both of his eyes to see if his sight is okay.

"I think I'm seeing double," Percival said, "Who are you?"

In front of him was literally someone who could be Tom's brother. Except he is tall, has brown hair, dark green shirt on top of a white collared one, white pants, and a smile that resembles a spoiled brat.

"My username is CoolTom," he introduced himself, "And I happen to be the one that will end your winning streak."

"Tell that to the other guys that said so," Percival said setting his scanner down.

In the courtyard, Tom hurried down to his friends to see if his match is coming in and sat down fast.

"Am I too late," Tom asked.

"Not at all Tom my boy, they are about to set their creatures into high gear," Peyton said slurping a large juice.

"Yeah, but check out Percival's opponent," Kaz stated pointing at the screen.

Tom followed suit and his eyes widened on a face he never expected to see again.

"CoolTom!" Tom yelled out as if fate was playing his strings again.

"Yup and we got front row seats to see," Sarah said before asking, "Hey did you get the idea on how Percival kept winning?"

"Yeah… I think I did," Tom said getting their attention, "Long story short, he uses cards that can easily disrupt a tribe's power and he uses special cards to combat each of them."

"Huh, I thought there was something fishy on how he sets his creatures," Sarah said putting her hand under her chin, "The scans he uses benefit on what tribe he's up against."

"I didn't think he would use the scans like that," Peyton said surprised, but continued drinking.

"But let's see how well he can do against CoolTom," Kaz said as the three looked.

Back in the Crellan Drome, CoolTom kept his smug look as he placed his cards in while Percival just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Something wrong Gandora? Can't figure out which creatures to use?" CoolTom taunted him.

"Nope, I already finished," Percival stated in an emotionless tone.

"You're done already? I didn't think you would prepare for someone like me," CoolTom pointed to himself.

"I didn't. Someone already did it for me," Percival smugly said getting a raised eyebrow from CoolTom and Percival's friends.

"Players, lock your decks," the computer announced to them.

The two pressed their respective scanners as they are introduced to the creatures they are facing.

"Whoa-ho! Check it out dudes! He's got Nivenna! Sweet!" Peyton shouted with surprise.

"That's a nice scan, but I'm a bit iffy on having H'earring and Nauthilax on the back. Although Pyrithion and Zaur in the front was expected," Sarah commented.

"Yeah. Do you think Percival got a scan of Nivenna when he left to Perim Tom? Tom?" Kaz said before looking at Tom's face.

Tom had his jaw drop, almost comically to the table at the sight of Percival's creatures. However the setup was not the only thing he saw that made him have such a look, CoolTom had somehow got one of his go-to creatures in his setup.

Percival was surprised on the creatures as well. There was Viqtarr, Arbeid, Kalt, Blugon, Drabe, and…

"Maxxor," Percival and Tom said almost in unison.

"Like what I have, it took me weeks to get this scan. All those times in the Overworld gave me the greatest opportunity in my life. With him, I can take on anything you throw at me," CoolTom arrogantly said.

"Humph, then maybe you should've used your time more wisely than just hunting for one card," Percival lectured his opponent.

"Since Rajah Gandora has a consecutive win rate in the Hotekk Drome, he will attack first," the drome master stated.

"Fine by me," CoolTom said.

Percival cracked his knuckles before swiping the holographic spinner. They all watch the spinner go as it landed on one location.

"The first location… Cordac Falls Plungepool," the computer announced, "Choose your attacking creature please."

"Simple, Zaur attacks Viqtarr!" Percival declared choosing his creature.

The transformation began to set in, replacing Percival's human form was a monstrous ankylosaur. He had blue eyes, a jagged hard shell, massive toes, sharp teeth in his mouth, and a long tail with a spiky rock knot at its end. CoolTom became a massive bipedal bear with dark brown fur. He has two black necklaces with two Mugic, a red eyepatch, and the strap across his shoulder.

"Nice look," Percival said with impress, "It'll be a shame that I have to code him."

"Too bad that I am gonna crush you," CoolTom said punching his fists together.

* * *

Cordac Falls. One of the other places that connect to both the Overworld and the Underworld. The water continues to rush down to the ground below, but it changes to muddy brown at contact. A loud roar echoed on the location as something fell in the muddy water. Rising up from the water, Zaur steered its way out of the water and shook his whole body.

"I didn't think I would come here in midair," Zaur said lifting his heavy foot to shake off the cling water, "But this place does take out 5 damage to anyone fighting here."

Zaur looked to his side and saw that Viqtarr arrived with a Vlaric Shard as his battle gear.

"Terraport!" Zaur slammed his weight down, causing the land to act as a wave toward the giant bear.

Viqtarr merely crossed his arms as the wave hit him, but didn't do any damage.

"What! That Terraport should've given him some damage," Tom said in shock.

"Uh Tom, you do know that when the courage and wisdom of Viqtarr is higher, one attack will do no good right?" Sarah asked, "I mean you have a Viqtarr too."

"Umm… I knew that," Tom finally said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

' _Mental note, have Viqtarr with you in the next match,'_ Tom thought to himself.

"What was that? A rub down?" Viqtarr questioned the ankylosaur.

"No," Zaur said before jumping close to him, "But this is! Dry Liquid!"

With a swing of its tail Zaur threw a green projectile version of its appendage, throwing Viqtarr off his feet with deadly damage and drain of power.

"Your move CoolTom," Zaur challenged as he stepped forward more.

"Alright… Earth Pulse!" Viqtarr declared sending ripples of quakes to Zaur, who is trying to keep his balance, "Mega Roar!"

Viqtarr summoned a bigger ghost version of himself as the two roared with pride, making Zaur skid on the ground to the edge of the lake.

"Sound move, but I can do better! Power Pulse!" Zaur yelled out twirling his entire body to send countless knuckle projectiles against Viqtarr, pelting him with blow after blow.

"And now, Flashwarp!" Zaur yelled slamming on the ground as a white slash of energy hit Viqtarr and kept going till they got the water, coding him for good.

* * *

CoolTom blinked his eyes multiple times, looking around before glaring at Percival.

"Sorry CoolTom, but today brawn beats brain," Percival said.

"Maybe on that match, but soon I will be the one who will be Viqtarr-ious," CoolTom said before moving the spinner himself for a location, "Skeletal Springs. Blugon attacks Cyrenox!"

Instantly CoolTom transformed into a large blue yeti with a pickaxe as its choice of weaponry, while Percival converted into a humanoid made of skeletons with parts belonging to different creatures and inside the bony helmet are dark blue eyes and sharp teeth shining.

"You may have won that fight, but I'm gonna knock you down cold," CoolTom spoke.

"Let us see," Percival said clenching his fists.

* * *

Living up to the name, the place was filled with skeletons big and small. Somewhere in the middle was a green pool. A pool made of pure acid. Cyrenox on his Skeletal steed stood on top of the biggest skull and surveyed the area. He had the location, but never visit it.

"CoolTom! Where are you? I got a bone to pick with you," Cyrenox shouted to his foe.

"Don't bother looking," Blugon shouted making Cyrenox look around.

Blugon jumped up and thrust with his hand.

"Poison Panic!" Blugon unleashing a green glob at Cyrenox, throwing him and his steed to the bone pile.

The bone horse fell on top of him as Cyrenox tried to get fast to retaliate. Up above, Blugon continued his assault.

"Sleep Sting!" Blugon struck with black needles.

Cyrenox looked and got stabbed on his limbs and head. He felt dizzy as he staggered a bit, while his battle gear stood in front as protection.

' _Forty damage in a row, he's not kidding,'_ Cyrenox/Percival thought trying to get his concentration as his energy is now at fifteen, _'In that case…'_

Blugon jumped down to meet his opponent, but Cyrenox came prepared.

"Flame Ram!" Cyrenox tossed his head forward as a Ram's head made of fire rammed Blugon down, making them both have equal energy, "Now Wall of Flame!"

Cyrenox thrusted his hands down, unleashing a literal wall of fire to protect himself, while burning Blugon to ten energy.

"Oh no! You're not coding me a second time! Hail Storm!" Blugon sent a barrage of ice shards at the fire.

While a few melted from the flames, many pierced through and struck enough to code Cyrenox.

Percival shook his entire body, feeling the cold impacts from that Hail Storm attack. CoolTom on the other hand got a grin like he made the greatest achievement.

"Now we're both down one creature," CoolTom stated.

"I can see that CoolTom. You may have won that battle, but I'll win the match with my Tom," Percival declared.

"You're Tom? Wait… you're friends with Tom 2?" CoolTom asked.

"Yup, and he's the one that made this team," Percival stated.

In the Port Court, Peyton and Kaz did a spit-take on the declaration while Sarah jaw dropped.

"Tom, you made that strategy?" Kaz asked pointing to the screen.

"I… Well… yes," Tom said with some guilt, "But the reason is that I can understand how he keeps winning."

The three looked to Tom and to the screen multiple times.

"Tommy my boy, I think today you may have ended Percival's winning streak," Peyton now said.

"What? It was only two battles," Tom pointed out.

"Yeah, but do you remember how you beat CoolTom? When you have only Maxxor?" Sarah asked.

Tom's mind went back to his first match with CoolTom. He disliked him like how the Overworlders hated the Underworlders. He had good scans, maybe good looks, and he had the gall to take even his friends. When he was left with just Maxxor, he obliterated his entire team with destructive rage that will make an Underworlder proud. Tom now covered his face with shame, knowing that CoolTom may do the same to Percival.

Seeing her friend down in shame, Sarah merely placed her hand on his shoulder as a way on comforting the poor guy.

"Although, as much as I would like to see Percival lose for once, I want him to win against CoolTom," Kaz announced.

"Yup," Sarah agreed to the Underworld player.

"Totally absolutely," Peyton said as the three watch them go.

"I wondered on how the creatures were set up, but I didn't think Tom 2 would make it for you," CoolTom said pointing to the creatures, "But it won't do you go since I have Maxxor."

"Brag about that creature all you want, I'll just focus on victory," Percival declared.

"Enough gentlemen! Rajah Gandora, it is your attack," the Drome Master called out.

"Pyrithion attacks Kalt!" Percival attacks with his creature.

Winner: Pyrithion

"Arbeid attacks Nauthilax!" CoolTom declared.

Winner: Arbeid

"Pyrithion attacks Drabe!" Percival stated.

Winner: Pyrithion

"Arbeid attacks H'earring!" CoolTom declared.

Winner: Arbeid

"Zaur attacks Arbeid!" Percival declared with haste.

Winner: Zaur

"Blugon attacks Pyrithion!" CoolTom fought back.

Winner: Pyrithion

Percival was slightly out of breath as the match took longer than expected, while CoolTom held himself up on his knees.

"What's the matter? Afraid to lose?" Percival asked his foe.

"I'm not afraid to lose. Your Pyrithion may have coded four of my creatures, but the tide will come to my favor. Just wait and see," CoolTom said still keeping his cool.

Percival wiped off some sweat before swiping the spinner.

"The next location… Kiru City!" The drome master announced.

"Pyrithion attacks Maxxor!" Percival stated transforming into the humanoid snake.

Now Percival get to see this Maxxor in his glory. A muscular green humanoid with purple markings on his skin, while wearing a red tunic held by a gem affixed belt. He had black hair and white highlights spiking up. His physical appearance practically screams a warrior and a leader.

"Whoa. Now that's a creature," Percival said stunned at the appearance of Maxxor.

* * *

Pyrithion slithered through the capital of the Overworld with stealth and climbed his up its thick walls. He then saw the vast field that extends beyond the city as the sun at the top. He looked back at the large city and the tower the great leader of the Overworld stayed.

"Kiru City is incredible," Pyrithion commented, "But it does give Maxxor an advantage. Even with my special ability, his courage and wisdom far exceeds my own. I don't think even my whepcrack can finish the job."

"You got that right," the voice of Maxxor echoed to the empty city, "Magma Might!"

Pyrithion jumped at the magma projectile and used his battle gear to defend himself. All he felt was the singeing pain from it as his battle gear melted from his claws. Even Tom, Sarah, Peyton, and Kaz looked in shock at that.

"I should've known you'd use that attack," Pyrithion shouted to his challenger.

Maxxor jumped to the top of an opposite building, proud and strong.

"Yup and I have more! Iron Balls!" Maxxor unleashed multitudes of balls directly at Pyrithion.

Pyrithion hissed before swerving to the other buildings, dodging a meaningless attack.

"You may have done that, but did you know I can do this!" Pyrithion said before breathing strong, "SINK SCREAM!"

The scream echoed all over the city as its roofs began to form cracks from the attack. Maxxor held his ears as tight as he could, but he continued to feel and found himself on his knees. Pyrithion stopped his work and saw his foe down with no strength to get up.

"What kind of attack was that?" Maxxor/ Tom asked in unison at that weird attack.

"Sink scream is a deadly attack depending on how many attributes I have," Pyrithion explained, "And for a specific attribute, I can drain one discipline to zero. Since I only have fire, all your power is gone for good! Oh before I forget, Paral-eyes!"

Pyrithion shot beams to his eyes directly at Maxxor, placed in the same position he was in.

"What's wrong Maxxor? Got too much of an eyeful and an earful?" Pyrithion laughed at him.

"GRRH Squeeze Play!" Maxxor shouted expanding his right arm.

Pyrithion gasped before he was, while Maxxor broke free of his spell. He twirled Pyrithion a few times before smacking him down to the city floors. The snake shook his head and merely spat.

"Okay, that hurt," Pyrithion said before shouting, "Viperlash!"

A holographic form of a green viper appeared and snapped at Maxxor, drained to almost half his energy.

"Eat Lavalanche!" Maxxor screamed unleashing a torrent of lava at the frightened Pyrithion, coding him.

* * *

Percival came back to the drome feeling that intense heat from the attack as he looked to see CoolTom still as Maxxor.

"That was a good exercise, but it's go time!" Maxxor said swiping the spinner.

"The next location… Eye of the Maelstrom," the drome master announced.

"Perfect… I think I'll deal with Zaur first!" Maxxor announced.

"You just made the wrong choice," Percival stated.

* * *

The storms raged on as it had been. Purple lightning shined temporarily, symbolizing that place is literally the definition of madness. Zaur was on the ground to keep himself balance with his weight, while Maxxor stood on top to ambush him.

"Don't think so CoolTom," Zaur spoke before saying, "Granite Balls!"

A flurry of balls aimed directly at Maxxor. However, while it did damage Maxxor, Maxxor fell off and began being tossed around by the storm's wind. Zaur watched the warrior flail around and saw him fall to the ground face first.

' _Who said being overweight was a bad thing,'_ Zaur thought trekking toward the down leader.

"Rock Wave," Maxxor shouted punching the ground as stalagmites erupted out.

Zaur gasped as it struck him from below, launching him into the air and landed directly on his shell.

"Of all the moves he would make," Zaur struggled to get up with his legs flailing.

Maxxor smiled at Zaur's condition and began running toward the incapacitated Underworlder.

"Tecto Strike!" Zaur roared as he slammed his tail down.

The ground crackled as lights emit from the cracks. The said cracks then raced to Maxxor's feet. An explosion occurred from below as Maxxor yelled with surprise in midair, while Zaur manage to go back to all fours.

"Come on Percival!" Peyton yelled to the screen.

"Maxxor has only twenty energy now, so all he has to do is finish him off," Kaz said looking to the end of the match.

"You're going down CoolTom!" Zaur roared at him.

"Like I'll let you win!" Maxxor yelled back.

"Cannon of Casualty/ Song of Resurgence!" Zaur and Maxxor called out their mugic.

A blue and red ray head directly to Maxxor, but all of them didn't expect the mugic to hit each other, canceling Maxxor the right to heal.

"Megaroar!" Maxxor quickly retaliated with a giant ghost of himself.

Zaur held on, skidding backwards from the attack.

' _I can't lose yet, but I can prolong it,'_ Zaur thought before bringing forth his stone mail.

Armor made of pure stone encase most of his body, except for his eyes.

"He managed to activate his battle gear in time," Tom saw thinking it was over for Zaur.

"But the price is that he takes an extra five damage for each attack," Sarah pointed out as Zaur's new energy is now 45.

"I'm not through CoolTom," Zaur roared, "Skeletal Strike!"

A fossilized version of Zaur erupted out of him and flew straight to Maxxor. Maxxor crossed his arms and blocked most of the attack, but he now has 10 energy left.

' _I used up all of my healing mugic, but I have two choices to keep the fight on,'_ Maxxor thought before doing the unexpected.

Tom watched in shock as the mugician Maxxor had disappeared and transferred its power to heal Maxxor by 15.

"I didn't know Maxxor could do that!" Tom said out loud as it surprised his friends.

"Primal Smash!" Maxxor slammed his fists to the ground, the explosions rattling Zaur to lose 25 energy.

"Electro Web!" Zaur spat out a green web, trapping Maxxor inside as Zaur gained 15 in power and speed, while Maxxor lost 5 energy.

"Fearocity!" Maxxor countered sending a small tornado filled with fire to Zaur, incinerating him enough to be coded.

* * *

In the drome, Maxxor crossed his arms smug on the close victory he was in. However instead of meeting an enraged Percival, the man merely clapped at him.

"Incredible work, you are perhaps the very minority to be able to bring me down to one creature," Percival applauded his enemy.

"Then you will have me as the one who will beat you!" Maxxor gloated.

"Seriously, just because I won those matches doesn't make me invincible," Percival sighed, "After all, this game is about strategy, not brute force. I should be glad that Zaur managed to hold on as long as he had against Maxxor."

"But he didn't make it, and Nivenna is next," Maxxor said as Percival swiped the spinner.

"The next location… Stronghold Morn!" the drome master announced.

"Nivenna attacks Maxxor!" Percival declared touching the creature.

Changing into a different gender, Percival transformed into a blue-gray humanoid with long red hair and a black coat.

"Let's see how chaotic we can be," Percival said in a feminine tone.

* * *

A massive statue in the middle of the lake was showed to all. A fire burns deep inside its massive mouth with eyes glowing. A powerful, historic place where creatures that battle here gain every attribute possible. Behind the giant head were smaller heads with each representing heroes of the four tribes that battled long ago in ancient times.

Nivenna walked along the cheek of the head, carefully touching it as a priceless gem. So much history was made in this place and yet somehow she knows so much destruction that made it possible.

The game's over Gandora!" Maxxor jumped down.

"No it's not! Toxic Gust!" Nivenna breathed green gas at Maxxor who coughed from the attack.

"Whew, next time get a breath mint," Maxxor said swatting away the gas as he stared down at her, "Spirit Gust!"

Nivenna yelped as she was launched back at the attack and landed on her back.

"Don't even bother fighting back Gandora," Maxxor walked talking down on him, "Here in Stronghold Morn, we both get all the elements possible. Just one or two attacks from me will finish you off."

Nivenna laughed as she struggled to get up, making Maxxor stop in confusion.

"You-you really have no idea what plan I made when MajorTom made this team," Nivenna said on her two feet, "I knew that when he equipped Zaur with Stone Mail he would take extra damage. The thing is with warriors in Chaotic is that they are not just mean for offense, but also meant for defense as well. Look at yourself CoolTom, you don't have any more mugicians left to use and you still have mugic you could have used on your other creatures. And I highly doubt the battle gear you gave to Maxxor will even save you!"

Nivenna held two fingers to her mouth and whistled. Below Maxxor's feet, her battle gear appeared surprising the Overworld warrior. A dark customized Drilldozer just for her.

"Minor Roar!" Nivenna shouted to Maxxor, sending holographic shards of mugic at him.

Maxxor screamed at the attack, trying to evade it from harm.

"Dodging is pointless!" Nivenna shouted as the mugic fragments came at him like missiles.

All of them bombarded directly on his back as Maxxor felt all the elements in them. From a pure 65, he now is depleted to a mere 5.

"He just leaves me with no choice!" Maxxor spoke out loud.

Maxxor activated his battle gear and brought out his Aqua Shield. He then smashed it in his hands as he healed himself up to 20. He then looks seeing Nivenna driving the Drilldozer at him to finish the job.

"Rustoxic!" Maxxor countered thrusting his palm forward spewing a brown liquid

"Uh-oh," Nivenna saw the attack hit her battle gear, making it stop completely as she flew out saying, "Curse you physics!"

Nivenna ended up taking a dive in the waters as she swam up spitting out the excessive water.

"That… was cute," Nivenna wiped her mouth with her arm, "But its mugic time!"

Maxxor gasped at the announcement as Nivenna released two of her mugicians into one mugic.

"Consuming Cacophony!" Nivenna announced as a hasty music was heard through the battle.

"Dudes isn't that the mugic…" Peyton said.

"The mugic he scanned in Underworld City," Kaz spoke excitedly as he wondered what the mugic can do.

Maxxor looked up to the sky and saw in fear the dark fiery ray barreling down as he screamed from the sensation, now and forever coding the Overworld leader.

* * *

Percival trotted down the port with some pride as he scored another victory. Finding the three friends of his, he composed himself before representing himself.

"Hello guys, how my performance with CoolTom is," Percival asked.

"Intense, I thought for sure CoolTom was going to get you," Kaz said with his cup raised.

"One heck of a smack down," Tom said his word, "How was the mugic?"

"Very lethal I would," Percival said, "Turn outs it gives damage equal to Cannon of Casualty, but it severely punishes creatures with fire elements. It may cost an extra mugician, but the results are worth it."

"So you wouldn't happen to have a spare scan do you?" Sarah asked as the other three had the same question in their minds.

"Maybe… maybe not," Percival said with a smile, "Hate to cut this short, but I have to meet a contact of mine."

"Contact?" Sarah repeated the word.

"Oh yeah, the guy is a friend of mine who promised me a sweet deal. But the thing is, I have to constantly win three days in a row without losing," Percival answered.

"Wait! You mean to tell us you won those chaotic matches just because of a deal?" Peyton asked as Percival nodded, "That must be quite a deal to make to have you win all those matches."

"Yes it is Peyton, 9 location scans that the average player never had. Including the lost city scan," Percival described the prize, "Ones even Klay and Krystella never had."

Kaz and Tom did a spit-take on the prize Percival described directly on the table to not spill on their friends as a mistake.

"9 unique location scans! This guy must really give out some sweet scans to do that!" Tom said coughing a bit.

"Uh-huh well got to go," Percival said turning his back to his friends, "Oh and Tom," Percival pressed a few buttons to send something to the Overworld player before leaving, "Consider this a thank you gift for the team you gave me. And don't worry, I have a spare."

Tom heard his scanner vibrate and checked to see what it is. When he turned it on, he saw a creature scan, one he was so hard to get.

"Dude it's…" Peyton stopped not wanting to believe what he's seeing.

"It's Yokkis," Tom said out loud, "I've been wanting this scan since he kept playing pranks on me whenever I try to scan him."

The four look from the scan to the back of Percival/Rajah Gandora. The guy had Nivenna, a powerful win record, and a brilliant strategist. One could even say that he is even superhuman. However, they aren't the only ones who now know. A table him was their nemeses Krystella and Klay who were very interested on Percival's contact, especially on scans that he said they never got.

* * *

Outside the Hotekk Drome, most of it was quiet with a few chaotic players merely talking to themselves. Percival looked around before walking casually to the other side of the Drome. Once there, he rested on the wall waiting for his contact.

"You are really on time aren't you?" a gruff voice spoke to Percival.

"Always have partner. I did what you asked and won in those days. Perhaps you should've asked to trade like real people," Percival said to the voice.

"Yeah, well at least with location scans you can get a copy before trading them," the voice pointed, "As promised, nine location scans. Some that you mentioned took me quite an adventure to get."

He heard nine buzzes from his scanner and saw the locations himself.

"Thanks for the business and the challenge pal. Maybe I should issue one so I can reward you," Percival suggested.

"Like hell. Your challenges are more difficult than mine. Trading with location scans is much better and less time consuming," the voice said with a laugh.

"I really do that don't I? I'll get copies of the scans I get to pay you back for the hard work. Want to meet in Perim for a deal?" Percival snickered.

"You know it. Just do my thing a little favor will you? Mind bringing that sweet cheeks you have been hanging around with? She's got quit," the voice wondered.

"Please, I don't think she's your type. Besides I think MajorTom would be upset if he found out," Percival said standing upright.

"Can't blame a man for trying. Especially with you having a sweetheart of your own," the voice making a notion shrugging his shoulders, "See you around Gandora."

"Yeah… see you soon buddy," Percival said knowing the guy already left.

Now all alone, Percival gets to see the new locations in his lonesome. He spotted the lost city scan, passages to Overworld and Underworld, and one he wanted ever since he learned about the end of the M'arrillian Invasion, Lake Blakeer.

* * *

Immediately he ported to the location and found himself an entrance to the location. The large crater shined with floating rocks acting like a bridge to the large center. From below, dark ice showed the true outcome of the fight.

Percival jumped through every rock to reach its center. The place filled with battle scars and holes. He whistled on the sight and can't help but wonder how the fight was. The stories were told that it took Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu to take down the M'arrillian leader, Aa'une. He must be a powerful creature that it would take three creatures to take him down and end the invasion. He couldn't help but sigh. Now he wanted to scan such a fascinating creature.

Then he now heard a crackling from the depths of the lake. The sound he heard was abnormal. Aa'une died in the battle, so it's impossible. Is it? Chaotic and Perim tend to show many things that can alter the meaning of impossible. Cursing his curious nature, he readied his scanner if Aa'une is still alive. Staring down, he saw the ice with electricity sparking from the location's magnetic field. He used his scanner like a telescope and zoomed down on the frozen lake.

He saw a faint silhouette of a sea creature swimming around the surface of the lake. Is it truly the creature that terrorized all of Perim? When he saw it stop, the silhouette is slowly vanishing. Percival pressed fast on his scanner in hoping to get a scan. He can't tell whether he is getting the location or the still alive Aa'une.

Unknown to him, a blue stream of energy slithered up to the earthly center and saw a chaotic player with his rear end pointing at it. With aggressive haste, the energy began to race to the chaotic player.

"Huh?" Percival said hearing a hum grow loud as he turned to see what it is.

Percival shouted in utter surprise as the energy lunged down on his chest. He felt the jolting pain from it as he slumped to the ground. His nose began to bleed out, while his vision grew dark.

If he had fought more to keep himself up, he would have seen what his scanner managed to grab. The scanner did get one, but it wasn't the location it scanned, it was a creature. Within it had a name. Its name was Aa'une the Oligarch.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
